<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You'll need a coffin handmade for two by Skylar_ma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897107">You'll need a coffin handmade for two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_ma/pseuds/Skylar_ma'>Skylar_ma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eminem (Musician), The Real Slim Shady - Eminem (Song)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Eminem, M/M, Other, Title from an Eminem Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_ma/pseuds/Skylar_ma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A night out goes wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>50 Cent/Eminem, Dr. Dre/Eminem, Eminem &amp; Royce da 5'9", Eminem/Gerard Way, Eminem/Royce da 5'9", Eminem/Stan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Thanks for taking me out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hay you ready to go home Marshall" I whisper to him so he can hear me over the loud music, he was watching a man and a woman dance together on stage, if you can coul it dancing there just dry hupping on stage.</p><p>"are you getting tips, I thort you know haw to hup" I whisper to him. He shivers then looks at me. <br/>"ofcorse I do if you like I'll show you later" he whisper to me before heading towards the exit.<br/>That sneaky basted. </p><p>"what a grat night" I say before raping My arm around Marshalls shoulds, as we walk out of the bar. <br/>"it was, how know you could be sober and still have this much fun",Marshall larth.<br/>"but seriously Rayn thanks for taking me out" </p><p>A black van pulls up to ups and four men run out holding guns.<br/>"wow, put the fucking guns dawn" I yell.<br/>They rush up on up grabbing us and trying to drag us to the van.<br/>Marshall is yelling as they pull us alone.<br/>I swing for one of the men, but before my first can hit any thing one of the over guy hits me in the face with the end of he's gun.<br/>My vichon blurs and I fall to the floor my head spin and ears ring I can faintly hear Marshall yelling to me.<br/>I can't move whats going on.<br/>A bleary figure walk up to me, and kicks me in the head my head flys back and everything goes dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. My head hurts.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Rayn" <br/>Ow where am I? <br/>Why does my head hurt so much?<br/>"please Rayn wake up" <br/>How is that? <br/>I open my eyes slowly letting them get use to the light.<br/>God my head hurts.<br/>"Rayn wake up please" is that Marshall?<br/>I look around, I'm in a dirty room with dim lighting.<br/>I can fill dryed blood on my face.</p><p>"Rayn" it is Marshall,but where is he.<br/>God my head hurts.<br/>I look around, my wrist are tied to a chair, that looks like it's bolted to the concrete floor my annals are tide tightly to the legs of the chair.<br/>"Marshall where are we" I ask confused.<br/>"o my God your alive" he crys.<br/>"where are you" I ask looking around.<br/>"I'm behind you. O God. Are you OK" he sounds like he's crying and on the verge of a panic attack.<br/>"my head hurts..... Where are we why are we here?", I say pulling at the rop that hold my wrists to the chair.<br/>"I don't know. I-I though they kill you" he sobs.<br/>"I'm ok Marshall I ain't dead where going to get out of here ok", I say as trying to carm him down.<br/>" are you hurt" I ask trying to look at him but I can't see him.<br/>"yeah" he sobs.<br/>"what have they done to you" I ask try to find out what kind of condition he is in. <br/>...... <br/>"Marshall you have to tell me if you OK", I say frantically.<br/>"they they........ they raped me....and my leg it...it...o God" he sobs.<br/>"it going to be OK Marshall.I'm going to get us out of here. But you have to tell a tho this... OK" I as trying my best to stay carm. <br/>"OK" he whisper.<br/>"do you know haw long it been" <br/>"it fills like day", he said in a shaky voice.<br/>" it going to be OK. Just try and stay carm ok........ haw many of them is there?", I ask as I trying to see if there is anything in my pocket.<br/>"four", he sobs. "just the guys that grabbed us yeah", I ask.<br/>"uh", Marshall said.<br/>A door open on my left and a taul man in a dark hood walks in.<br/>He's not one of the guys from before.<br/>He look me dead in the eyes "let's have some fun" he larths.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Meeting the man.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meeting the man.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The man walk up to me.<br/>
He has a shit eating grin on he's ugly face.<br/>
"you know what" he said getting in my face, I spit in to he's eyes the moment he's closeanth.<br/>
"You stupid basted" he yell before smacking me across the face.<br/>
My ears wring from the inpaked and I can taste blood.<br/>
I spit on the floor before looking back up at him.<br/>
" leave him the fuck alone" Marshall yells hes voice bracks.</p><p>" as for you, you pice of shit" the man said walking towords Marshall.<br/>
"I'm going to make you pay for all the shit you did to me" he yell angrily.<br/>
Marshall screams in agony.<br/>
I can't see him but I definitely hurd something cracking. </p><p>"why are you doing this gust let us go" I say still spitting out blood. </p><p>He infront of me in seconds "I didn't what you, your just a freebie, so you can be my play thing two" he said, he uly face twist in to a crazy smile.<br/>
"I'm going to have fun with you both" he larths.<br/>
"your fucking cray" Marshall yell in agony somewhere behind me.<br/>
"I'm not crazy your crazy. Anyone who lisen to your music know. And as for you Royce you still just trying to get respect. I would think it's hard to do that whith Mr Eminem blocking your way", he said walking around my chair.<br/>
"but don't worry I'll take care of that you wouldn't have to worry about him, all tho I might kill you too it depends on haw much fun you are", the man said.</p><p>"I still can't believe I have you" he said walking behind me. "you know haw long I've been waiting for this Marshall. I can call you that right" he larths crazily.<br/>
"get the fuck away from me" Marshall said voice cracking.<br/>
"no,no one is hear to stop me, your all mine", he said angry before there was another loud cracking sound and a louder moan of pain from Marshall. </p><p>"you didn't ancer me. What is it thar you want", I say as blood drips of my lips,<br/>
I try to get him away from Marshall.<br/>
"you in no position to be make demand" he yell insanely, rushing up to me.<br/>
" naw..... Get some rest, why I sort something out, you got a long couple of hours ahead of you." he said calmly before leaving out the same door.<br/>
"he fuck crazy", Marshall said in a pained voice.<br/>
"he is, we have to find a way out of here and fast", I say pulling at the rops.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dirty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The man has fun with Marshall and Rayn.<br/>WORNING THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE DISTURBING TO SOME PEOPLE.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter Might be disturbing to some people.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"you need to stop that your going to hurt your self",  I say as I lisen to Marshall pulling and yanking at the rops, He's been doing this for hours, I dread to think what hs wrist look like, as moans in pain but continues to do it anyway. <br/>"Marshall stop it, it an't working, your just hurting your self", I say trying to turn to look at him. <br/>"we have to get out of here. I'm suppos to have dinner with hailie on Monday if I'm not there she will think I have left her", Marshall said inbtwen pained moans. <br/>"but this isn't helping", I say.<br/>The door open and the man walks in.<br/>"Hay you two, did you sleep well" he asks.<br/>" haw the fuck is anyone supposto sleep when you're holding us against are fucking will" Marshall snaps angrily.<br/>"ow what have you done",the man said walking over to Marshall.<br/>"are you trying to get a way from me?" the man ask. <br/>"what do you think" Marshall snaps angrily.<br/>"I think you need to respect me" the man yells angrily before there's a sound of a smack.<br/>"you will learn to fear me Marshall" he said walking out the room. <br/>"he fucking crazy" Marshall whispers.<br/>"I know em just try and stay carm", I say just as the man walk back in with a injection. </p><p>"this is for you" he said walking behind me to Marshall.<br/>"you get that fucking think away from me" Marshall yells panic lasts in he's voice.<br/>"when will you fucking understand im the one how's in charge here not you and you do what I say" the man yells the sound of fists hiting flesh ecos in the lage empty room.<br/>A moment later the sound stops and the naw empty injection rolls past me.</p><p>Tiers fall down my bloody face. <br/>Why are we here. <br/>The man walks infront of me drawing a bloody naked Marshall by a very broken looking arm, he wrists are bloody he's face is swollen and covered in blood he's leg is definitely broken he's hips a browsed and large scratch macks go up and down he's chest and back. <br/>He drops him at my feet.<br/>"what kind of person is he to you? Is he strong. Is he a leader? Is he weak? Is he a nobody? How is he to you" the man ask voice carm. <br/>I don't say anything I cant, what has he done to Marshall? <br/>"ancer me Rayn" the man yells.<br/>"what have you done to him" I ask looking in to he's crazy eyes. <br/>"the real question is what am I going to do to him" the man larths sicotickly. </p><p>He steps back and starts to undo he's belt.<br/>"no please don't do this to him, Please just let us go we won't tell anyone about you" I cry as he's pants and boxers fall to the floor.<br/>"you nether know Rayn you might really enjoy this, I know I will" he larths kneeling  dawn and dragging Marshalls hips to him. <br/>"This is going to be grat Rayn, look he's so willing" he said fingering Marshall how isn't moving over then he's eyes, He's couches but can't move, what has this fucker given him. </p><p>He spits all over him as he rufly fingers him. <br/>"I think he's ready don't you Rayn" the man larths.<br/>"I think your crazy. Just leave him alone", I say pulling at the rops. <br/>"naw naw be good and I might let you have a go" he larths poshing Marshalls legs wider.<br/>He poshes he's thick cock in to Marshall.<br/>He yells crazy as he poshes balls Deppe in to Marshall's unmoving body. <br/>"o he fills so good" he yell moving he's hips like a dog on heat.<br/>He fingers dig in to the browsed skin of Marshalls hips.<br/>" ow he so tight. ow Rayn you haven't fucked this bitch yet, if you only know.  He's so tight around my dick it's so good I might cum already " he moans looking at me. <br/>I fill disgusting just whacking this crazy man rape my friend, but when he tells me what it's like looks at me as he does it it's a hole new world of disgust.<br/>"ow he's good to fuck fills amazing, no wonder my mates couldn't keep there hands of him" he larths moving like he's having some sort of fit he's like a animal fuck Marshalls unmoving body.<br/>"o Rayn you have to fill this he's grat he's body is amazing. You know what I think...yes yes I'm going to cum, o yeah" he yells as he posts balls Deppe in to Marshall.<br/>He shivers and shakes as he empty he's lode in to Marshall's till unmoving body.<br/>"o yeah. That was grat, how know Eminem would have such a great ass to fuck" he larths pulling out of Marshall. <br/>"it looks like you liked it too Rayn, I know you would" he said ponting to my dick that is hard against my parents.<br/>Haw could I. <br/>That was so horrible to wotch.<br/>Why did my body betray me like this.</p><p>"tell you what I'll let you fuck him" the man larths crolling over to me. <br/>"please,no, don't" I cry as he unzips my pants.<br/>" you know you want him look haw hard you are, and massive" he larths wrapping he's hand around my throbbing dick.<br/>" you might cum sooner then I thort" he larths pick up Marshall.<br/>" no please don't do this" I cry as he puts Marshall on my lap. <br/>He head falls on to my shoulder he's chest agenst mine.<br/>"Ow I'm going to make him rid you good.", he said grabbing my dick and rubbing it against Marshall wet hole. <br/>"please don't do this" I cry.<br/>" you know you want this" the man larths as he poshs me in to Marshall's wet used hole in one posh.<br/>He's so tight and wet with this over mans cum.<br/>I can't help the moan that fall out of my mouth as he moves Marshalls hips.<br/>He's so tight around me so wet. <br/>The man moves Marshall hips round and round so he's allways as deep as he can go.<br/>" come on Rayn enjoy this" the man larths. <br/>I bit my lip trying not to moan and trying my hardest not to cum.<br/>" is this not doing it for you" he said angry. <br/>" what you want more you want it to go up and down like this" he yells angrily picking Marshall up and then down at such a fast past I can fill him splitting around me.<br/>But the only thing I can do is moan.<br/>" come on Rayn cum, do it you know you want to" the man larths dropping Marshall back down on my ozing cock. <br/>I can't hold on any more he drops Marshall down on me I cum.<br/>I cum so hard it hurts I didn't want to cum in him. <br/>Haw could I do this to Marshall, haw could I.<br/>" that's it fill him up he deserves what he got, ow look you made him bleed well done. <br/>He said poshing Marshall of my lap and on to the floor. <br/>" I might let you have him again" he larths.<br/>I hang my head in shame haw could I do that to him. <br/>I look at him on the floor, cum drips out of him and he's eyes are closed. <br/>" that was fun" the man said grabbing Marshall my he broken and browsed leg and drags him behind me. <br/>" well done Rayn next time we might do him together" he larths crazily after a tho minutes.<br/> " Well I'll  see you tomorrow for more fun you dirty animal" he larths before leaving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I'm sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rayn and Marshall have talk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For hours it was quite except the sound of my sobs.</p><p>I have betrayed Marshalls trust, I have taken something from him that I shouldnt have.</p><p>I this is all  my fault, if I nether took Marshall to that bar we wouldn't be here. <br/>I wouldn't of been forst to do what I did to him. </p><p>"Rayn are you still here?" a weak voice whisper.<br/>"yeah I'm here", I said, glad to finly hear he's voice.<br/>"good" Marshall whispers.<br/>"are you OK" I ask hesitantly.<br/>"are ever of us ok, while we're stuck here"he asks in that same weak whispering voice. <br/>" no......", I say looking at the blood stain Marshall left on the floor.<br/>"do you know what happened" I ask sadly.<br/>" kind of" he whisper.<br/>" I'm so sorry Marshall I didn't what to do that to you" I say tiers running down my face. <br/>" it's not your fault Rayn..... It OK..... We will get out of here", he said, he sounds dreadful. <br/>" yeah we will, some one has to be looking for us", I say trying to stop crying.<br/>" yeah I recon Paul the guys and your wife are looking for us right naw", he he said.<br/>"yeah and they will find us, they have to" I say looking over at the door.<br/>" we can't be hard to find", I say looking around the room,or as much as I can see. <br/>"Rayn.... Do you think my girls thinks I left them" Marshall asks he's weak voice bracks as he talks.<br/>"there's no way. Your girls know haw much you love them, They know you would nether leave them", I say smiling at the thort of seeing my kids again. <br/>"when we get out of here I'm going to hug my kids", I say.<br/>"I might phone them trust, then go to the hospital and then hug them" he larths before coughing painfully.</p><p>"that a good idea you sound like you need to see a doctor", I say.<br/>"I fill like it",he said.<br/>" did you cough up blood?" I ask conserd.<br/>" no" he mumbles. <br/>" I will get us out of here Marshall I promise", I say.<br/>"I know Rayn, we just got to hold one" he whisper weakly. </p><p>"do you know what day it is" Marshall asks after a little while later.<br/>"no there is no window in here no clock there is known way of telling haw long we have been here" I say.<br/>"do you think we actually going to get out of here" Marshall asks weakly.<br/>" yeah, yeah I do" I say look at the blood stain on the floor. <br/>" it's cold" Marshall whispers. <br/>" try not to think about it", I say it's the only thing I can think of saying to him. I'm could and I have my clothes on all excepted my pants are still pulled down. <br/>" I want to go home" Marshall whispers quieter then before.<br/>" me too Marshall, me too"</p><p>The door swings open. <br/>" I have a present" the fmiler crazy voice yells.<br/>O God, someone please help us.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Haw well can I thro.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The man turns up again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"look at this, I thought I'd see haw well I can throw" the man larths as he walk in to the room he's arms field with bricks. </p><p>O God no.<br/>He drops them on the floor.<br/>"how want to go furst?" the man yells as he picks one up. <br/>"you can't be serious" I say shocked.<br/>"let's see Shaw we" he's larths before throughing the brick like a baseball towards me, it hits my in the shoulder making me screm it spit the top I'm wearing and skin under it, it stings as blood seeps to the surface of my wound. <br/>"That was grat, let do it again", he said  excitedly.<br/>"no please" I yell. <br/>" really Rayn it's only been one and you already need a break, well ok let play a game, if you say something I'll switch to the next person, yeah" he said picking up a bunch of bricks.<br/>"wait, no don't trow them at Marshall, please" <br/>" to late", he said in a sing song voice, walk past me.<br/>" he shoots, he scores" the man yells as Marshall maons out in pain, the sound of dry-heaving and then a round of painful coughing.<br/>"ow that was a nasty one" the man larths.<br/>A brick flys past me hits the wall and  braking in to two. <br/>He throwing them with such fores.<br/>I can hear the brick hit Marshall " o shit" the man yells excitedly. <br/>"what did you do" I yell, I can't hear Marshall, what has he done to him. <br/>" OK we are going to give him a minute" the man said walking back over to me. <br/>" let's do a nother two and we will call it a day" he said before throwing a nother brick at me, this one hit me in knee, it hurts so much,I bight my lip as he thros another one at me, it hit me in the chest, knocking the wind out of me. <br/>I cough, good that hurt.<br/>"OK I'll leave these here. Work starts in a hour so I will see you two after that", the man said before turning and walking out of the room. <br/>"Marshall" I crock. <br/>He doesn't reply "Marshall are you OK?" I crock again, my chest is so sore, ever time I move or talk it sends shooting pain thro my body.<br/>I need to get us out of here, but haw? <br/>The rest of the brick lay in a piaul on the floor, but I can't get to them. <br/>What am I supposto do?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Larths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Em and Rayn have a laugh.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Rayn Rayn..... You alright" I open my eyes, when did I fall asleep?<br/>"Rayn" Marshall whispers.<br/>" I'm here Marshall, you all right?" I ask.<br/>"no, but that doesn't matter", Marshall said.<br/>"it does matter Marshall we both got to get out of here" I snap, I don't mean to get angry at him but I can't help it. <br/>" Can you reach any of the bricks" Marshall asks, he sounds worse then before. <br/>"no I have already tried" I say defeatedly.<br/>" fuck" Marshall whispers.<br/>"keep your hopes up Marshall we will get out", I say siting as still as possible.<br/>"haw has this fucker had us for so long, why hasn't anyone found us yet", Marshall said.<br/>"I don't know, he said he was going to work, so he's living he's life like normal, so how would know", I say.<br/>"do you think we are underground?" Marshall whimpers.<br/>"no, I think we are far from home but I don't think we are underground" I say looking at the door. </p><p>"my face is still bleeding" Marshall whispers.<br/>"your face is bleeding" I ask conserd. <br/>"yeah, and I think some of my ribs might be broken, to go with everything else" he mumbles.<br/>"yeah I think I might have some broken ones to, and my shoulder is fucker, I don't know what my face looks like" I say closing my eyes gently. <br/>"I'm shore your still hansom", said Marshall before coughing painfully.<br/>"thanks", I say.<br/>"this is the bit where your supposto tell me that my face will be fine", Marshall said.<br/>" I don't know if you face is bleeding, you didn't have much to work with before so..." I say sarcasticly. <br/>"thanks a lot ass hole, you're wife thort I was hot the over night",  he said.<br/>" Don't bring my wife in to this" I say. <br/>He larths then coughs painfully.<br/>" Not make me laugh it hurt to much" he winpers.<br/>" sorry",I say.</p><p>" I can't wait to see her again" I say smiling at the thort of my wife. <br/>"me evere" Marshall said before lathing. <br/>"aw aw" Marshall moans as he stops laughing.<br/>"that an't funny", I say. <br/>" it is a little", Marshall said.<br/>" you won't sleep whit my wife" <br/>" why not" he whines.<br/>"because she is a woman" <br/>" o shit your wife is a woman", Marshall larths. <br/>" OK that it, or your going to kill me" Marshall moans.<br/>All tho it hurts it's so good to here laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Face it Rayn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marshall trys to convince Rayn.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" hello my pets, haw are you doing?" the man ask walking in to the room he's hands behind he's back. </p><p>"whats wrong no-one up for a little talk?" he asks walking closer to me. <br/>" Rayn you are looking grat, haws your shoulder" he asks before poshing on the bloody wound white one hand.<br/>I grit my teeth in pain. <br/>" that's it" the man larths before a bright flash of light. <br/>What was that.<br/>" you look amazing" he larths looking at the back of a camera. <br/>"what are you doing" I ask as thers a nother bright flash of light. <br/>"I thort I'd take a tho picture you know what they say take a picture it will last longer", he said happy.<br/>" right I'll be right back Rayn I'm just going to get some pics of em then we will tack some together" he said happy before walk behind me. <br/>"get away from me" Marshall moans and then by the sound of it spits. <br/>" you stupid fucking shit head" the man yell before there is the all to formally sounds of him hitting Marshall. <br/>" Don't fucking talk to me like that Marshall, I'll make you pay for that you stupid fuck, haven't you realised that im in charge" he yell before the sound of a heavy smack and Marshall moans in pain. </p><p>There's a tho flashes and then the man appears at my sid "let me go get something and then we will tack sow picture all together", he said before leaving the room.<br/>"you can do that Em he'll end up killing you" I say conserd.<br/>" he going to kill us anyway" Marshall slurs.<br/>"no he's not we will get out of here" I say try desperately to convince him. <br/>" face it Rayn we are already dead we have been dead since we got here" Marshall moans in pain.<br/>" no, that's not trow we will get out" "the only way we are getting out of here is if we kill him but we can't so we are fucked", Marshall said.<br/>"no you can give up Marshall we are in this together, we are going to get out of this together" I say desperately. </p><p>" I'm back did you miss me" the man yells as he walks back in to the room a large bag and camera in hand. <br/>O fuck what is he going to do to us</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. party planning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The man is ready to party</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Right let's get some lovely picture, Marshall I want a very special one with you and I", the man said placing to bag on the floor and starts looking through it. <br/>" Here we go, just like last time",the man said standing up holding a injection in he's hand. <br/>"do you remember Marshall, or have I  given you more brain damage" the man asks walking over to Marshall.<br/>"the moment I get a chance... I will kill you" Marshall said.<br/>" well that's why you won't get a chance, you will have to dill with me till I have anothe of you, and whith a body like your I don't think that will be for a very long time, you're my little play toy, and play with you I will" he said.<br/>Then the man yells at in agony. <br/>" let go let go you stupid little bitch" he yell.<br/>I can hear them struggling for a minute and then it's go's quite. <br/>" you stupid fucking twatt you almost bit my ear of" the man yells.<br/>" your going to wish you didn't do that" he said angry.</p><p>He drags Marshall's drugged up body infront of me again, only this time he looks worse. <br/>Blood cothers he's swollen brosed face he's eye is so swollen it looks like it won't open, he chest brosed and cut and he definitely has broken ribs.<br/>"this fucker tried to bit my fucking ear of" the man yells at me.<br/>Blood drips from he's managed ear.</p><p>" right let's get these photos and then I need to get some ass" the man said grabbing he dick tho he's pants. <br/> He picks Marshall up and pots him in between my legs on he's knees. <br/>"look he wants to sucke your dick Rayn" the man larths hold Marshalls up. <br/>"but you know what better then a blow job?........ Well a good fuck of course" the man said poshing Marshall drugged up body on to the floor. <br/>He takes a tho picture of Marshall and I, Marshall laying on the floor at my feet.</p><p>"right let's get this sex party going" the man said walking over to the bag, come back with a bottle of lube and a vibrating dildo. <br/>"let's have some fun"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. More pics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WORNING might be disturbing</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WORNING might be disturbing to some reads.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He snaps picture of me and Marshall as he fuck Marshalls with a vibrating dildo and then make me have sex whith Marshall.<br/>He takes a picture as I come in Marshalls, he takes picture of him fucking Marshall, he takes picture as he jacks me of and all over Marshalls face,  he hits Marshall swollen face as he fucks him for the second time taken picture of him as he does so.<br/>This go's on for a long time, he macks me rape Marshall another two times.</p><p>"ow yeah ow yeah" the man yells as he fucks Marshall from behind, Marshalls head keep hiting a brick as the man pounds in to him.</p><p>"yeah we have opened him good" the man larths griping Marshalls hips like theres no tomorrow. </p><p>Marshall hand grabs the brick my he's head, o my God he's awake. <br/>"ow yeah baby, so good" the man yells.<br/>Marshall swings he arm up and elbows the man in the face. <br/>He yells out in pain and sock.<br/>Marshall in on top of he's chest brick in both hand. " die" Marshall whispers " wait" but before bring the man can plead Marshall brings the brick down and in to the man's face he does it again binging the brick down whit so much forse he's face is just a bloody mess. He does it again and again the man's face in caves and chuck of he's brain fly from he's broken face, he blood socks Marshall but it still doesn't stop him he smashes the brick in to the man's destroy face.</p><p>"Marshall" I call out but he doesn't stop. <br/>"Marshall stop he's dead" I say trying to make him stop, but he doesn't. <br/>Thers a look on he's swollen face that I have never seen before, it anger hurt revenge but mostly he's scared.</p><p>"Marshall he can't hurt us any more he's dead leave him", I say, Marshall looks at me.<br/>" it OK. It's over, come untie me and we can get out of here", I say looking in to he scard eyes. </p><p>He drops the brick and trys to stand, but he can't.<br/>He drags he's broken naked body over to me.<br/>"it OK, it's all over naw" I say as he struggls to undo the ropes around my wrist. <br/>He fingers look broken and he can really use them, and one of he's arm's is definitely broken, but he manages to get one of my hand free.<br/>"the we go" I say moving my wrist, he just looks at me.<br/>I gently place my hand on he's face.<br/>He winces but doesn't move away. <br/>"it OK Marshall we are going to be alright, we are going home" I smile at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Open the door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The grat escape.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm free finely Marshall and I have untid the ropes that bound me to the chair.</p><p>" come on Marshall we are getting out of here" I say before standing up on my shaky legs, I zip up my fliz and  hold my hand out to him, but he just looks at me and plays with he's blood soked hands. <br/>"Don't you want to leave" I ask confused. <br/>He look at the floor, not ancering my question.<br/>I kneel down to he's eye level, and lay my hand on he's face.<br/>"Don't you trust me?" I ask conserd.<br/>He look as me and then over to the man's destroy face.<br/>" he dead Marshall he can't hurt you" I say before holding my hands out to him again. </p><p>He lightly please he bloody hand in to mine. <br/>"we are in this together, I'm going to pick you us as you can walk. OK", I say before picking him up. <br/>He naked body is sticky cold and he's really light.</p><p>I walk to the door that the man would enter in and out of, but before walking thro it I turn and tack one last look on to the horrifying room. <br/>I nether want to come here again. <br/>I posh thro the door it leads to a small room with big screen which show the insid of the room.<br/>He'd been waiting are every move.<br/>I don't relis I've been just standing there till Marshall twitches in my arms and whisper in pain. <br/>"let get put of here" I walk out The door on the over sid of the tiny room.<br/>Stairs leading up to a wooden door. </p><p>I start to clime the stairs my legs shake and hurt but I refus to give up we are getting out of here.<br/>I posh the old world door, bright light hits my eye and I can't see any thing.<br/>My eyes adjust to the light, I look around we are in a field next to a old run down farm house. <br/>I can see a rode in the dissdens so I mack my way towards it slowly.<br/>"I'll get us out of here Marshall" I say weakly.<br/>It fills like I'm walking in slow motion I fill so exorsted and every part of my body hurts I fill the world slip from under my feet and I fall to the ground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Haw did I get here?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rayn wakes up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"MR Montgomery can you hear me" </p><p>"what happened to him, let me see my husband" </p><p>What going on were am I.<br/>I can see lights tho my eye lids.<br/>There's noise all around me.<br/>But I can't fill anything.</p><p>"Rayn please wack up your children need you, I need you" is that Artegia? <br/>Where's Marshall?<br/>Where am I? <br/>I open my eyes slowly blinking at the bright light.<br/>This all fills so painfully formula.<br/>I look around only this time I'm lay in a hospital bed and surrounded by  moshens and my wife sits by my sid holding my hand,I gently squeeze her hand making her jups to her feet.<br/>"Rayn" she yells happily. <br/>" Hay" I say my voice worn.<br/>"I can't believe your awake, I'll be right back I just going to tell your doctor" she said before kissing me and then running from the room. </p><p>I'm left alone in the room, it stang, I haven't been alone in a while, I've had Marshall there for? <br/>Haw long was it? <br/>Where is Marshall?<br/>And haw did we get here. </p><p>"MR Montgomery" a smart looking man that I guess is my doctor addresses as he walks in to the room.<br/>And a police officer walks in behind him.<br/>"I'm doctor Michael, I suppose you have a lot fo questions", he said looking at me whit a sad smile.</p><p>" I do" I can berly recognise my own voice.<br/>" you can ask a way but all I ask is that you stay cram and try to relax" the doctor said.<br/>"I will" I crock before trying to clear my voice. <br/>"haw did I get here, where is here, haw long was we missing, haw long have I been here, is Marshall here, is he ok, can I see him, does anyone know what happened" I ask conserd.</p><p>" I thought you'd have a lot of questions. Furst of a couple fond you and Mr mathers when walking there dogs" the police officers said taking a seat next to me.<br/>"second you in detrot hospital, you where missing for almost two weeks, you have been in the hospital for just under a week, Mr mathers is in the room next to yours, and unfortunately this is all over the news", the police officers said.<br/>I try and proses what he said.<br/>"so is Marshall ok" I ask conserd.<br/>"hpe stable for naw", Doctor Michael said.<br/>" so can I see him" I ask. <br/>"Not yet never of you are stable anoth to be moved, Mr Montgomery you have sever head injurys you have to rest" the doctor said.<br/>"so I can't see him" I ask sadly.<br/>"Not yet"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Denaun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Denauns visit Rayn in hospital.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" haw are you Rayn" Denaun said walking in to my room a bunch of flowers in he's hand.<br/>" I know you an't the flower cinde of guy but I got some for em and I didn't want you to fill left out" he said placing them on my bedsid table.<br/>"thank you I appreciate it" I smile at he.<br/>"that's all right. haw are you filling" he asks before taking a seat next to me.<br/>"Not grat" I mumble.<br/>"you in pain" he asks conserd. <br/>"nah man, I'm to high to fill anything, it just....... Ever thing is so fucked" I say.<br/>"you and em have been thro hell and back man, this isn't going to be easy", he said.<br/>"I know, it the little reminder that get me, the slittest thing that brings back memories of what happened, do you know what happened" I ask look over at him.<br/>He nod " I sorry Rayn you guys shouldn't of gone thro that" he said looking at me. <br/>"haw is Marshall anyway" I ask.<br/>"uh not to good" he said looking down.<br/>"why what going on" I ask conserd.<br/>"sorry I should of said anything, the doctor said you have to stay carm", Denaun said.<br/>"whats wrong with him" I ask getting panicked.<br/>"Rayn you have to carm down man",<br/>he said.<br/>"tell me not know macks it worse", I say.<br/>"look he's going to be fine I went and seen him. He just...... He's not talking and well he's scared and in pain, but he'll be OK", he said quickly.<br/>"haw long has he been awake" I ask filling a little bit better naw that I know what's happening.<br/>"um he wasn't out like you. He... When the couple fond you the found Marshall dragging himself across the field naked hurt and covered in blood dragging you behind him" he said looking at the ground. <br/>"o shit",I say.<br/>" the hospital think he's lost it he won't let anyone tuch him he cry the hole time any ones in he's room he's tried to escape from the hospital but he never make it out of he's room" Denaun said finly looking up at me.<br/>"does he not let you go near him" I ask.<br/>" he won't let anyone, not even Nathan, and we haven't let he's girls see him" <br/>" do you think we can help him" I ask.<br/>" I think he just need time, ones he see you and he can go home I think he'll fill a lot safer, I think he's just scared"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Proof</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>my wife had just left.<br/>I've been awake for three days naw and I'm starting to fill a bit better. </p><p>"Sup Rayn" dre said walking in Denaun walk in after him looking at the ground he looks like he's been crying.<br/>"yo Denaun you all right man" I ask as he sits down, dre sits the over sid of me. <br/>"yeah", he said. He's definitely been crying. <br/>" what up why are you so upset" I ask conserd. <br/>"Marshall taked to me, I fond he's bracelet and gave it to him and he recognised me, but he.... He asked me if proof was going to come see him, he hasn't asked for him since he overdose. And then I hade to tell him that he can't, I never thought I'd have to tell him that he's dead again" Denaun said before crying.<br/>" although it was hard when he asks for proof, it was lovely to wack when he recognised how you was" dre smile.<br/>"it was it's just hard, when anything bad happen he forgets, and when I told Marshall proof way dead I could see it brock he hart again" Denaun said wipeing he face.<br/>" but you got through to him Denaun. He knows how you are that's a big step" I say trying to make him fill better. <br/>"Rayns right this is good, and he let you tuched he wrist" dre smiles.<br/>" I know just this shouldn't be happening" Denaun said.<br/>"none of this should of happened" I say thinking back to what that horrible man did to us.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Scream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have been in the hospital for about 6 week naw. </p><p>I haven't had any visitor today.<br/>But the doctor said I might be able to go home soon. <br/>So I'm still super happy, because I can't wait to go home.</p><p>I close my eyes maybe I can get some more sleep before people start turning up. </p><p>I can hearing yelling down the hall, it sounds like dre. <br/>And then I can here Denaun yell at some one.<br/>Whats going on. <br/>I try to look thro the door but I can't see anything, <br/>" no you lisen to me" somone yells in the hallway. <br/>Then a earpiecing screaming of fear ecos thro the hall. <br/>Whats going on.<br/>How's screaming, is that Marshall? <br/>What are they doing. <br/>I can hear dre yelling over the screams, telling people to stop.<br/>Whats going on do I need to help are they ok? </p><p>I look to the open door way as a nurse runs past. <br/>"wait" I call out to her but she's gone.<br/>And the screems continue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Nathan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wait for ages lessening to people arguing.</p><p>I wonder  why they are arguing, I hope everyone is all right. </p><p>I sit up bed just trying to listen.</p><p>Nathan walks in to my room, he looks distress.</p><p>"you OK Nathan" I ask conserd.<br/>" no there moving Marshall to a fucking nut house" he said sitting down by my bed.<br/>" they can do that", I say. <br/>" they can because he hurt one of the doctors and he's tried to hurt himself, they say he's a danger to himself and overs so they can do that......... And the police have found the tap from when you escaped, they said he kill someone whit a brick" Nathan said looking over at me.<br/>" that someone was the man that hurt us keeped us there raped Marshall and made me do the same" I say tier fill my eyes.<br/>"what"<br/>"it destroys me to know what I did to him" <br/>"that doesn't matter right naw, I just need anoth time to convince them he'll be fine", Nathan said.<br/>"but is he going to be OK" I ask worried.<br/>"he just need time you know it takes him time to adapt...... He can't go to a fucking nut house he'll never be the same"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Artegia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It going to happen Marshall is going to be moved to a mental hospital and I'm going to be let out of the hospital in a week.</p><p>My wife is here, dre Denaun Curtis and Nathan go inbtwen mine and Marshalls room. <br/>There going to move him this afternoon.</p><p>I don't know haw considering he is tied down to the bed and won't let anyone except Denaun tuch him, well that's what they say I sill haven't seen him since I collapsed in the field.</p><p>"Rayn relax", Artegia said.<br/>" I can't there moving my bo......... My friend to a nut house" I say looking a way from her.<br/>"he'll be fine it a good one Paul made shore of it" she smiles.<br/>" it's still a nut house and he shouldn't be there", I say.<br/>"Don't call it that is a hospital for mentalhelf" she said taking my hand in to hers.<br/>"and you shouldn't be thinking about that you should be thinking about haw you get to come home" she smiles.<br/>"yeah I get go home and live my life why Marshall is back to being held agenst he's will but this time in a fucking nut house" I say angrily.<br/>"Rayn you know why they have to take him there, he wasn't doing well before this and naw...... Naw he's gone of the edge" " you take that back" I snap at her. <br/>"all I'm saying is he needs some help that's all", she said.<br/>"that better be all your saying, you know what he means to me", I say.<br/>"yeah Rayn, ofcorse I know what he means to you", she said angry before standing up and pick up her bag.<br/>"Artegia", I say.<br/>"I'll see you tomorrow" she said before walking out the door</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. They got him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2:45 the screams start it's definitely Marshall he yells like he's dying. <br/>I fight the erg to get out of bed and help him.<br/>He screems so loud.</p><p>Dre walks in to my room and closes the door muthling Marshall screams but not silen him.</p><p>" haw are you doing Rayn" dre asks sitting next to me.<br/>" OK, I hate hearing him screm like that it's sounds there hurting him"<br/>"there trying to put him to sleep but it proving to be a bigger challenge then they thort" dre said.<br/>"do you think this is a good idea" I ask.<br/>" good idea or not that doesn't matter there moving him there any way" dre said. <br/>" so you think he needs this" I ask.<br/>Marshall continues to screm.<br/>"I think he needs some help, do I think he needs to go to a mental hospital no, am I going to get him out of there if it doesn't help him, yes", dre said.<br/>The screams stop.<br/>I look up at dre. <br/>" they have got him, I'm going to go mack shore he's ok and the are look after him proply" dre said standing up.<br/>"I'll be back once I know there looking after him" dre said before leaving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. I'm coming home.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The last chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hold my bag in one hand and Artegia hand in the over, part of me thinks I should be holding Marshall hand and walking out of here, but I'm not he's in a mental hospital and I'm going home to see my kid.</p><p>This reminds me of the talk we had when we was kidnapped he seemed sain then when did he loses it, was it when he had to kill the man on he's own, even tho I promise him I'd get us out. <br/>Was it when I failed to walk us out of that building. </p><p>"Rayn you ready?" Artegia asks.<br/>" yeah" I siy.<br/>We walk out of the hospital and towords Denauns car. <br/>"you ready to go home Rayn" he asks with a smile. <br/>" absolutely" I smile.<br/>Artegia helps me in to the back of the car. <br/>This fills so wrong Marshall shoulder be here,he should be leaving whit me. <br/>I still haven't seen him since I  collapsed but I will once I'm better.</p><p>But naw it time to go home to my kids with my wife.<br/>I can't wait to just be able to relax.<br/>I'm so lucky to be alive this fill so unreal.<br/>But I will not wast it. <br/>I just can't wait to see my kid and get back to normal life but better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>